Measurement equipment typically comprises analog circuitry as well as digital circuitry. A test setup can comprise a measurement apparatus such as an oscilloscope receiving measurement signals provided by a probe connected to a device under test DUT. The device under test DUT may also be stimulated by a signal generation apparatus generating test signals applied to the device under test DUT. A measurement apparatus such as an oscilloscope can comprise an analog frontend including a variable gain frontend amplifier receiving analog measurement signals from a probe connected to the device under test DUT. The probe itself can comprise an active probe having a signal amplifier. Accordingly, the analog measurement signal provided by the device under test can be amplified by a preamplifier of the probe and/or by a frontend amplifier forming part of the measurement apparatus. The analog circuits, in particular the analog amplifiers can distort the low frequency, LF, signal path of the received input signal. These distortions result in undesired LF transients in the acquired signal waveform. When analyzing these distortions in the frequency domain they are at a range of e.g. 1/10 dB. Accordingly, the distortion in the frequency domain caused by the analog circuitry is relative small for most use cases. However, if the distorted signal is analyzed and/or displayed by the measurement apparatus in the time domain, the distortions are quite significant. Low frequency effects caused by the distortions can comprise signal droop. Since the optimization of the analog circuitry has physical limits, in particular due to analog component tolerances, conventional measurement apparatuses can use FIR filters in their digital backend. However, this does also reach physical limits because of the implementable length of the required FIR filters. Conventional oscilloscopes can comprise de-embedding equalizers or filters which are however not able to equalize low frequency effects like droop since these low frequency effects are too long in time to be filtered by these de-embedding equalizers. Low frequency effects are in the time domain considerably lower than the employed sampling rate of an analog to digital converter used by the respective measurement apparatus.